


Day 9: Mistle-Blow

by ashisverymuchonfire



Series: 12 Days of Kellic [9]
Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Smut, M/M, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashisverymuchonfire/pseuds/ashisverymuchonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike introduces Vic to a more sexual spin on mistletoe and says he should use it on Kellin. Oh dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 9: Mistle-Blow

**Author's Note:**

> yea ok this one got a lil smutty oops
> 
> prompt 9: "mistletoe"

“This is crazy.”  
  
Mike just smirks and hands me the bundle of fake mistletoe. “No, it’s not. It’s genius.”  
  
"It’s never gonna work," I insist. "And where’d this whole ‘mistle-blow’ thing come from, anyways?"  
  
"I don’t know, really. I’ve just seen people doing it a lot lately." He shrugs. "It’s the last day before winter break. Go out there and get some."  
  
I shake my head, still staring at the fake mistletoe in disbelief. It has a little note attached to it that proclaims “ _Mistle-Blow!_ ” written in big letters. Basically, it’s a new spin on mistletoe: If you get caught under it, you have to perform some sexual act—most likely a blowjob—with someone else instead of just kissing the person. Mike wants me to use this on Kellin Quinn, a guy at my school whom I’ve had a crush on for a while now. Personally, I don’t think he’ll agree to it, but mostly just to humor Mike, it looks like I’m trying it anyways. Fucking hell.  
  
I don’t see Kellin much all morning, but at the beginning of lunchtime, I notice him walking alone to the cafeteria. My heart skips a beat at the sight of him. We talk sometimes, but for the most part, it’s just been me pining after him from a distance. And now I’m going to ask him to suck my dick. Oh, boy.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He looks up at me and smiles. “Oh, hey, Vic! What’s up?”  
  
"This." Without any more hesitation, I hold the mistletoe up above his head, making sure he can see the sign. In the back of my mind, a voice is saying,  _This is fucking ridiculous. He’ll never say y—_  
  
"You want me to blow you?" He stares at me for a few seconds, and then a devious smile makes its way onto his lips. "I thought you’d never ask."  
  
 _Wait, what?_  
  
In an instant, he’s taking my hand and pulling me into a nearby supply closet—I didn’t even realize we were close to one. As soon as he closes the door behind us, he flicks the light on and pushes me lightly against the wall, planting a kiss on my jawline. “Unless you don’t want me to,” he adds, those perfect lips dancing across my skin.  
  
I drop the mistletoe to the floor to focus more on him. “No, I want you to,” I say honestly. “Really.”  
  
He pulls away, his gaze locking with mine. “Fantastic,” he says, “because I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time.”  
  
Before I can react, he’s getting down on his knees and undoing my pants, pulling them down, along with my boxers. The next thing I know, he’s wrapping his hand around my shaft and stroking slowly. I hold back a tiny moan, only willing to make a sound when he presses his lips against my tip and starts to take me in.  
  
"Fuck," I whisper as he moves his tongue around, going down to the base and licking all the way back up to the tip, running it across my slit and smirking when I tense up in pleasure. I reach down and tangle my fingers in his hair, impatiently speeding up his pace a little bit—it’s been a while since the last time I got any action, and suddenly, I need this. I need him.  
  
He’s still going agonizingly slow, torturing me with his mouth even as I signal with my hips for him to go faster. “Suck me, dammit,” I demand, tugging at his hair. “Stop playing with me.”  
  
When Kellin laughs, I can feel it more than I can see it, and I let out a quiet sigh of frustration. Then I feel him finally taking me back into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, and my frustrated sigh turns to one of satisfaction. “Oh, fuck,” I moan as he starts to finally speed up a little, sucking half of me and stroking me with his hand closer to the base. I buck my hips up to match the way his mouth is moving, and then I feel my dick hitting the back of my throat.  
  
"Oh,  _fuck_ ,” I repeat as he goes even faster and deeper, his tongue exploring me everywhere and his hand working wonders. I’m getting close to my climax now, and I think he can tell.  
  
He sucks me long and hard, humming, and the vibrations are what send me overboard. I tighten my grip on his hair and throw my head back as I come into his mouth, and I think the only thing keeping me standing up is the way his hands are firmly pressing me against the wall. “Kellin,  _fuck_ ,” I gasp as I come back down from my high.  
  
Kellin stands, watching me pull my pants and boxers back up. “I know it’s not regular mistletoe,” he says, “but I want to do this anyways.” Then he kisses me, and I kiss him back, not caring where those lips were only moments ago. The truth is, I’ve wanted this kiss for months now.  
  
"That was fun," Kellin says when he pulls away. "We should do it again sometime."  
  
I nod breathlessly, my mind still trying to process what just happened. I guess I’ll have to thank Mike for that later.


End file.
